Tang Mansion
The Tang Mansion is an upscale manor located in the high-class part of Dimmsdale and it is the residence of Trixie Tang and her parents. It is situated on a hill, and the land is surrounded by a wall. When Timmy comes to the front door of the mansion, Trixie use the eject lever. Information This mansion is the most extravagant house shown in its entirety in all of Dimmsdale. Trixie Tang lives here with her father, Mr. Tang, and possibly her mother, who has been mentioned in 'A Wish Too Far' but never shown. Sometimes, Trixie has costume parties or birthday parties at her mansion, usually with a heavy security presence to throw out any unwanted guests. Description The mansion is at least three floors tall, and has two different one story wings that branch out on each side. The color scheme of the mansion is usually light purple. First floor The central room features a grand staircase. There are usually decorations of Trixie everywhere, in the form of portraits or statuettes. There is enough space in the main hall to accommodate a large amount of people. There are also sections of the parlor with red curtains, and couches. There are also red curtains near some of the windows. Part of the first floor has a dance area with a large glass domed roof and a disco ball. Trixie's room Trixie's room is like any typical girl's room with pink colored walls, flowers, plushies, and heart shaped pillows and pictures. It also has a computer which Trixie uses to instant message her friends, as well as a vanity set she uses to gussy up. Her room was once completely trashed by Timmy when he was attempting to kill the seemingly harmless plant he had given to her, which was about to eat her. Trixie, who was knocked unconscious, woke up and was mad at Timmy for killing her plant. As a result, she threw him out of the window. Trixie's father once barged into her room with a battering ram (despite knowing that he was violating Trixie's privacy), destroying her bedroom door. However, he did this mostly because Trixie had a phone call and he was giving her the phone. Outside The house has a large backyard which is big enough to accommodate a swimming pool and a garden. In the front yard there was a water fountain, although it may have just been a costumed party go-er to Trixie's costume party. There is also a balcony on one of the upper floors. Inhabitants *Mr. Tang *Trixie Tang *Trixie's dog *Trixie's mother (possibly) Appearances *The Boy Who Would Be Queen *Information Stupor Highway *Love Struck! *Class Clown *Genie Meanie Minie Mo *Stupid Cupid *Take and Fake *App Trap (mentioned) Trivia *Trixie's mansion changes in appearance slightly between episodes, mainly the front door goes from a single door to a double door. Screenshots TakeAndFake155.jpg|Timmy, as Rex Perfection, attends a costume party at Trixie's house TakeAndFake252.jpg|Ball room InformationStuporHighway126.png InformationStuporHighway127.png|Trixie Tang just got email InformationStuporHighway132.png The Tang's Mansion2.jpg The Tang's Mansion3.jpg Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Manors Category:Mansions Category:Upscaled Manors Category:Huge Estates Category:Houses Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7